You're Home
by Chookette
Summary: Modern University Alternate Universe des familles ! Marlène se retrouve en colocation avec sa pire ennemie ! Tout ne peut que bien se passer, right ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys !  
Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'un vieux University AU des familles pour votre fandom préféré ? Et bien le voici !  
Je ne dis pas quel ship sera à l'honneur, vous ne voudriez pas me croire.  
Enjoy !

* * *

31B.

Marlène soupira.

Elle était enfin arrivée devant la chambre qu'elle occupera pendant toute une année scolaire.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière pour voir sa meilleure amie, Alice, toquer à la porte de sa propre chambre et se faire accueillir par un jeune fille aux cheveux longs.  
Marlène aurait préféré avoir Alice comme colocataire mais le destin avait décidé de les séparer. Au moins, elle n'était pas trop loin.

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois le numéro inscrit sur son papier, elle toqua à son tour contre la porte en PVC.  
Celle qui ouvrirait cette porte serait sa colocataire pendant toute une année, celle qui deviendrait la personne la plus proche d'elle, celle qui partagerait son espace personnel.  
Elle entendit un bref « j'arrive ! » et déglutit avec difficulté. Un certain stress s'empara d'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrevoir une chevelure brune, un visage fermé et deux yeux bleu clair.

Non.  
Ca ne pouvait pas…  
Tout sauf elle.

« - Tiens, si c'est pas ma chère Marlène. »

Devant elle se tenait son pire cauchemar, l'étudiante en médecine la plus tenace, la plus terrifiante et la plus mystérieuse de l'université.  
Euphrasie Maillol.

Marlène connaissait Euphrasie depuis le lycée. Cette scientifique, d'un an plus âgée qu'elle, lui avait toujours menée la vie dure.  
Et surtout, elle lui avait piqué l'amour de sa vie.

L'arrivée d'Euphrasie au lycée avait coupé court à toute chance pour Marlène d'avouer les sentiments qu'elle entretenait pour un garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis la maternelle, Swan.  
Euphrasie et Swan sortaient depuis 2 ans maintenant, et Marlène n'avait eu que ses yeux pour pleurer et les épaules d'Alice pour se reposer.

Alors revoir sa pire ennemie se tenir devant elle, le sourire au lèvres, la dégoutait au plus haut point.

« - Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Blondie ?

\- Je…euh…C'est ma chambre. » Répondit Marlène en tendant son papier.

Après un bref examen de l'objet en question, la scientifique laissa Marlène entrer avec sa valise, lui prenant son carton des mains, sans dire un mot.

« - Il semblerait qu'on soit colocataire, donc. » Dit-elle simplement.

La pièce principale paraissait grande, fournie d'une flopée de bibelots en tout genre et de livre de médecine. Marlène suivit Euphrasie jusqu'a une des deux portes au fond de la pièce.

« - Ici c'est ma chambre, et à droite, c'est la tienne. On a une salle de bain commune qui relie les deux, alors, essaye de ne pas y entrer quand j'y suis, okay ? »

Le ton de la jeune femme était glacial, comme si elle partageait l'horreur que Marlène ressentait en sachant qu'elles allaient devoir passer plusieurs mois à vivre sous le même toit.  
Marlène observa Euphrasie poser son carton sur la table et se remettre à son livre.

« - J'te laisse t'installer. »

« - O…okay. »

Marlène fixa l'étudiante du regard. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis le lycée.  
Sa chevelure brune était toujours coiffée avec précision en un chignon, son regard toujours aussi terne malgré deux yeux bleu très clair, et son corps, gracieusement proportionné sous des vêtements courts.  
Elle devait l'avouer, Euphrasie est et a toujours été une très belle femme.

« - Tu comptes bouger ou bien ? »

God, elle allait avoir besoin d'aide pour survivre avec elle.

* * *

« - QUI ?

\- Maillol. Euphrasie. Pire colloc' possible

\- Et tu ne peux pas demander à Tricard de changer ? »

Marlène secoua la tête contre l'épaule d'Alice sur laquelle elle s'était enfouie. Le Parc du campus où elle s'étaient assises se vidait au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait.

« - C'est trop tard.

\- C'est vraiment pas de cul. »

Marlène se redressa, l'air dépité.

« - Et toi, ta colloc' ?

\- Elle s'appelle Francine, elle a l'air cool… Malgré le fait qu'elle porte des bijoux hors de prix et met du caviar sur ses tartines.

\- Sérieux ? »

Alice acquiesça, avant que toutes deux éclatent de rire à l'unisson. 

« - Merci d'être là, Alice.

\- Tu parles. A quoi ça sert d'avoir une amie si c'est pas pour se plaindre de sa colloc' avec. »

Alice posa une main sur l'épaule de Marlène avant de continuer.

« - Peut-être que ça se passera bien, avec l'iceberg, qui sait ? »

Marlène haussa des épaules, peu convaincue.

Alice raccompagna Marlène jusqu'a sa chambre, et après une brève étreinte se quittèrent pour la soirée.

En rentrant, Marlène entendit le bruissement de la douche, qui coupait le silence pesant de la pièce.  
Elle profita de l'absence temporaire de sa colocataire pour observer les photos qu'elle avait accrochée sur un fil pendu au mur.

La plupart des têtes lui étaient inconnues, jusqu'a qu'elle aperçoivent une photo où Euphrasie et Swan souriaient avec maladresse dans leur tenue de bal. Marlène se souvenait très bien de cette soirée, et ses sourcils se froncèrent automatiquement sous le poids de ce douloureux souvenir.

A côté du cliché, une photo beaucoup plus abimée était accrochée, représentant une petite fille que Marlène devina être Euphrasie accompagnée de ce qui semblait être ses parents.  
Marlène ne les avait jamais rencontré, et il faudrait beaucoup de coincidence pour qu'elle soit un jour amenée à le faire.  
Néanmoins, l'air innocent et joyeux de la jeune Euphrasie laissa la jeune étudiante dans une trance comme si ces traits heureux étaient trop rares pour être observé autrement.

Marlène sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau arrêter de couler.

* * *

La douche. Le meilleur moyen de réflechir.

Euphrasie n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver de nouveau en face de Marlène. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu lui faire de la peine, mais effacer son petit air condescendant avait été tout de même une de ses plus grande réussite.

Et maintenant, la voilà de retour, toujours débout, toujours avec son petit sourire timide, ses yeux doux, sa chevelure dorée et ses longs doigts fins.

Puis elle pensa à Swan. Après tout, si Marlène la détestait autant, c'était entièrement de sa faute à lui. C'est lui qui avait décidé qu'être amis avec bénéfices lui allait parfaitement, et qui préférait sa compagnie à celle de Blondie. Jamais Euphrasie ne l'avait séduit d'une façon ou d'une autre, et, elle avait été celle à poser des limites dans leur relation.

Elle n'avait pas le temps pour les sentiments. Avec les études et les problèmes personnels, ressentir une quelque forme d'affection pour quelqu'un n'est qu'une perte de temps.  
Et même si ces temps ci, Swan était un peu poussif, l'obligeant à afficher l'horrible photo de leur premier rendez-vous dans le salon, Euphrasie n'hésiterait pas à le lâcher si il se trouvait trop collant.

Déjà que maintenant, elle allait devoir faire avec Marlène.

Il fallait qu'elles parlent. Elles allaient devoir communiquer si elles voulaient que cette collocation fonctionne.  
Mais comment engager la conversation à quelqu'un qui ne ressent que de la haine ?

* * *

Marlène et Euphrasie mangèrent dans un silence des plus assourdissant.  
Chacune le nez dans son assiette, évitant soigneusement de croiser l'autre du regard.  
Quand enfin, elles avaient terminé, fait la vaisselle et nettoyer la table, elles se retrouvèrent face à face.

Le visage de Marlène s'empourpra de par la proximité entre elle et l'autre étudiante, tellement plus imposante.

« - Je…euh… Je vais dans ma chambre.

\- Okay. »

Marlène baissa le regard, gênée. Elle tourna le pas et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« -Marlène. »  
La concernée sursauta et se retourna.

« - Bienvenue à la maison. »

Euphrasie fit de son mieux pour afficher son plus beau sourire, au moins de grimacer légèrement.  
Marlène apprécia le geste, et son corps entier se détendit.

« - Merci. » Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire penaud.

Qui sait, peut-être que cette collocation se passerait bien après tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le deuxième chapitre !

* * *

Marlène noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

Elle avait soigneusement attendu qu'Euphrasie ait fini de se préparer pour la journée avant d'entrer à son tour dans la salle de bain.  
Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver nez à nez avec elle, encore moins si il y avait un risque de la voir dénudée.  
Marlène était quelqu'un de très pudique, et l'idée même de devoir partager son intimité la gênait.

En sortant de la salle de bain, puis de sa chambre, elle trouva Euphrasie dans la pièce principale, fourrant dans son sac quelques bouquins et son ordinateur.  
Marlène jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il n'était que 7h.

Elle ne pensait pas déjà partir en cours ? Si ?

« - Tu ne petit-déjeunes pas ? » Demanda Marlène, prenant son courage à deux mains pour engager la conversation avec sa nouvelle colocataire.

\- J'ai déjà bu un café. » Répondit-elle alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau.  
« Je pars, n'oublie pas de fermer à clé avant de partir. A ce soir. »

La tête baissée, elle sortit en trombe du studio, laissant Marlène le soin de commencer la journée seule.

* * *

« - Alors ? Ca va avec l'Iceberg ? »

Alice et Marlène déambulaient dans les couloirs de la fac. Aux côtés d'Alice, Francine semblait totalement prise parce son téléphone portable.

« - Elle est froide, et ne parle pas beaucoup. » Marlène soupira, avant de continuer :  
« Elle me regarde avec son petit air dédaigneux. Comme si je n'étais une moins que rien.

\- Elle s'est regardé, elle ? A piquer les mecs des autres ?

\- Je croyais que mes histoires de coeurs ne t'intéressait pas, Alice. »

Alice haussa les épaules.

« - T'es ma meilleure amie. Si tu veux je peux lui montrer qui est la moins que rien. »

Elle fit craquer ses phalanges en signe de determination.

« - Non, Alice, je t'assure qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Je… Je ferais avec.

\- Si je peux vous donner un conseil… » Dit soudainement Francine, le nez relevé de son téléphone.  
« Il vaut mieux que vous ne vous frottiez pas trop à Maillol. Son mec à des potes plutôt costauds.

\- Qui ? Swan Laurence ? Môsieur Gentleman a des amis pas fréquentables ? »

Francine se contenta d'acquiescer.

Les yeux d'Alice se mirent à briller. Elle qui cherchait depuis longtemps l'ultime défaut de cette perfection ambulante.  
Alors qu'elles se mirent à parler de Swan, Alice observa le regard mélancolique de Marlène.  
Elle ne savait pas si elle avait enfin réussi ou non à tourner la page.  
Toute cette histoire avec Maillol ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans une plaie qui venait à peine de cicatriser.

« - Elle m'intrigue. » Marlène affirma tout simplement.

Francine et Alice s'arrêtèrent de parler pour se concentrer sur la jeune étudiante.

« - Elle ne parle presque jamais, et pourtant, chacun de ses mots semble contenir toutes les émotions possibles.

\- C'est une littéraire ta pote, c'est ça ? » Murmura Francine à Alice, un sourcil arqué.

« - Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle pense vraiment de moi.

\- Au pire tu t'en fiches non ? »

L'air légèrement rêveur de Marlène commençait à intriguer sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi Marlène attachait tellement d'importance à cette situation ?

* * *

La journée se passa sans encombres, enchainant cours sur cours, retrouvant parfois Alice, Marlène fit de son mieux pour s'engager du bon pied dans la vie universitaire.  
Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son nouveau foyer, elle remarqua que la porte était déjà déverrouillée.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec…

« - Swan. » Lâcha t'elle de surprise.

Il semblait visiblement gêné de tomber sur elle.  
Si Euphrasie n'avait pas vraiment changé, lui paraissait tellement plus différent que le Swan sur lequel elle rêvassait au lycée.  
Il semblait plus froid, plus lointain. Un petit noeud de deception s'installa dans l'estomac de la jeune femme.

« - Salut. » Dit-il simplement. « Heu, je sors. »

Marlène acquiesça vivement et laissa le jeune homme sortir.

Comment après des années d'amitié, avaient-ils pu finir aussi distants ?

Euphrasie, elle, était accoudée contre le mur, faisant signe à Swan pour lui dire en revoir.  
Elle paraissait si nonchalante que Marlène se demandait si ils formaient vraiment un couple.

En y regardant de plus près, Marlène pouvait comprendre ce que trouvait Swan à la scientifique.  
Elle avait dans ses yeux bleu glace, une étincelle de lumière qui rendait son regard presque hypnotisant.  
La façon dont elle se tenait, et semblait se distancer de tout, ne lui donnait que plus d'élégance.  
Comme si elle n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice pour être parfaite.

Marlène se demanda un instant si ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas de la pure jalousie.  
Elle, qui devait passer des heures devant le miroir pour se faire belle chaque jour, elle qui faisait tout son possible pour s'habiller avec le plus d'harmonie, elle qui essayait tout pour être la plus jolie possible, n'arrivait même pas à trouver le grand amour, quand Euphrasie, qui ne se maquillait même pas, l'avait à ses pieds.  
Elle avait tout le monde à ses pieds.

« - Ca te va bien. » Les mots que l'apprentie doctoresse prononça tirèrent Marlène de sa rêverie.

Cette dernière lança un regard incrédule à son interlocutrice qui point ses cheveux du doigt.

« - Ta queue de cheval. Ca te va bien.

\- Merci. »

Un compliment. Euphrasie Maillol venait de la complimenter.

« - Alors ta journée ?

\- Oh…euh…bien. »

Pourquoi était-il si difficile de tenir une conversation ?

« - Je t'ai vu trainer avec Avril et Marshall. Elles ont l'air…sympa. » Euphrasie détourna le regard avec gêne.

« - Oui, elles le sont. Mais je ne connais pas encore bien Francine.

Ah. »

Un silence s'installa.

« - Et…et toi ?

\- Les cours, le boulot, le copain collant. La routine quoi.

\- Déjà ? Ce n'est que le premier jour de classe. »

Euphrasie haussa les épaules tout en allant s'installer sur le sofa, invitant Marlène à faire de même. Est-ce qu'elles étaient en train de… bavarder ? 

« - Ecoute Marlène. » Elle sembla tout à coup sérieuse.  
« Je sais qu'entre nous deux c'est un peu compliqué. Mais si on veut que cette collocation fonctionne, il va falloir qu'on communique. » 

Euphrasie observa les traits de plus en plus gêné de Marlène. Elle en devenait presque attendrissante.  
Cependant, elle restait silencieuse, prenant en compte chacun de ses mots et pesant tout leur sens.  
L'étudiante en médecine se demandait ce qu'elle attendait pour répondre.

« - Je… je suis d'accord » Finit-elle par dire, à moitié dans sa barbe.

« - Cool. »

L'espace d'un instant leur regard se croisèrent et chacune put se perdre dans le yeux de l'autre.

Marlène finit par esquisser un sourire et Euphrasie sentit un poids dont elle n'avait pas conscience jusque là, se lâcher.  
Elle se sentait presque… à l'aise, ce qui la poussa à se confier :

« - Je sais qu'on ne peut pas oublier le passé. Mais je ne te déteste pas. »

Marlène sentit sa gorge se contracter. Que devait-elle dire face à ce soudain retournement ?  
Elle serra ses poings contre ses jambes, ne sachant que répondre. Euphrasie continua :

« - Je comprends que tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais si t'as le moindre problème… Je… Je suis ta colloc' alors je suppose que tu peux compter sur moi. »

Marlène releva brusquement la tête.

« - Je vais faire un effort… pour arrêter de te detester. »

Euphrasie soupira.

« - Très bien. »

Et pourtant, elle sentit quelque chose en elle, qui n'allait pas bien du tout.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !  
Voici le troisième chapitre !

* * *

Une routine s'installa entre Marlène et Euphrasie. L'une faisait l'effort de rester plus longtemps le matin pour prendre le petit déjeuner, l'autre acceptait de lui préparer.

Chacune avait convenu d'éviter de rentrer trop tard, ou, d'au moins éviter de ramener du monde les soirs de semaine.

Euphrasie restait le plus souvent accolée à la table de la cuisine, le nez dans les bouquins, mais acceptait, le vendredi soir, de regarder un film que Marlène avait préalablement choisi.

Si quelque chose n'allait pas, comme la cuisine trop salée de la blonde ou les ronflements intempestif de la brune, elles acceptaient d'en parler autour d'en café jusqu'a venir à un accord.

Marlène s'habituait à la vie en collocation, et devait admettre qu'Euphrasie n'était pas la sorcière froide et calculatrice qu'elle pensait. Certes, son regard perçant était rarement chaleureux, mais elle savait se montrer attentive et compréhensive. Ainsi, Marlène ne croisa que rarement Swan dans leur studio, et quand cela se produisait, Euphrasie écourtait sa présence dans l'appartement, prétextant que l'expression « sortir avec quelqu'un » impliquait de sortir de chez soi avec le quelqu'un en question.

* * *

Nous reprenons donc notre histoire à un de ces fameux vendredi soir. Euphrasie était rentrée épuisée et avait proposée de commander une pizza, ce à quoi Marlène ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Elles s'installèrent devant une des comédies romantiques que la plus jeune avait pour habitude de choisir, et honorèrent leur nouvelle tradition.  
Fatiguée, l'étudiante en médecine avait du mal à suivre l'intrigue du film, et se surprit à observer sa colocataire assis non loin d'elle.

Les traits de Marlène s'étaient affinés depuis le lycée. Elle semblait avoir gagné en maturité. Ses yeux, fixant l'écran de la télévision reflétaient pour la première fois depuis son aménagement, une certaine lueur. A moins que cela ne soit dû à la télévision ?  
Il était dur pour Euphrasie de lire l'émotion qui se dégageait de Marlène à cet instant, elle qui pourtant, était d'habitude si facile à décrypter.  
Voyant que Marlène ne remarquait pas son regard persistant sur elle, Euphrasie perdit son regard sur sa colocataire.

Puis elle sentit son téléphone vibrer.  
Le sortant de sa poche, elle vérifia ses SMS.  
C'était Swan. Toujours lui.

Swan :  
Hey ! Tu fais quoi ?

Euphrasie lui répondit qu'elle regardait un film, espérant qu'il n'insiste pas.

Swan :  
Ok. Tim fait une soirée chez lui, tu veux venir ?

Les yeux d'Euphrasie balancèrent entre Marlène et son portable. D'un côté, elle était épuisée, et l'idée de rester tranquille avec sa nouvelle colocataire lui était plus qu'agréable.  
D'un autre côté, le film était très ennuyeux, et cela faisait 20 minutes qu'elle passait à regarder les moindres changements sur le visage de Marlène.  
Peut être était-ce cela, ou juste un appel du vide, mais elle répondit :

Euphrasie :  
Ok. Rdv en bas dans 15min.

Elle pressa son pouce sur le bouton « Envoyer ».

« - Marlène. »

La concernée tourna la tête, interloquée.

« - Je…Je vais sortir. »

Elle put voir ses sourcils se froncer. Etait-elle déçue ?

« - Okay. » Sa voix était rauque.

L'étrange sentiment qu'Euphrasie avait ressentit lorsque Marlène lui avait dit qu'elle essayerait de ne pas la détester revint à la charge et força l'étudiante en médecine à serrer les poings.

« - Est-ce que… » Vite, elle devait trouver quelque chose. « Est-ce que tu veux venir ? »

« - Je ne sais pas… Je… »

Le téléphone vibra à nouveau.

Swan :  
Ok. J'arrive.

« - C'est qui ? » Demanda Marlène, un sourire visiblement forcé aux lèvres.

\- C'est Swan. Il nous emmène. »

Un silence traversa la pièce.

« - Non, il t'emmène toi. Je vais rester ici. »

La lueur qu'Euphrasie avait vu dans les yeux de Marlène s'était éteinte une fois de plus.  
Merde.  
Elle oubliait toujours la raison pour laquelle Marlène la détestait en premier lieu, la raison de ce malaise entre elles.

Pourquoi Marlène n'arrivait-elle pas à tourner la page Swan ?  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'Euphrasie elle-même cherchait à continuer dans cette direction, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle blessait d'autres personnes ?

Euphrasie se leva du sofa, laissant Marlène seule, avec un mauvais film romantique.

Elle attendit d'être dans la salle de bain pour agripper violemment le lavabo et se regarder dans le miroir.

Depuis quand se sentait-elle aussi concernée par un autre être humain ?  
Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

Swan arriva dix minutes plus tard, comme prévu, et Euphrasie sortit du studio, ses clés en poche, adressant un petit signe à sa colocataire avant de la laisser pour la soirée.

* * *

Et dire que Marlène commençait à l 'apprécier.

Il arrivait parfois, en plein milieu de journée, que Marlène se demande ce qui ferait plaisir à sa colocataire pour le diner, ou quel film allait-elle choisir pour le vendredi suivant.

Parfois, en rangeant le salon, il arrivait que Marlène se mette à rêvasser en observant l'un des objet qu'Euphrasie avait laissé trainer.  
Parfois même, elle trouvait qu'Euphrasie était une jeune femme tout à fait charmante, et plutôt drôle.

Mais des moments comme ceux-ci lui rappelait à quel point Euphrasie n'avait aucun scrupule, aucune compassion et aucun regret.

Une fois Euphrasie partie, et le film terminé, Marlène resta sur le sofa, le regard vide. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit à quel point son coeur s'était emballé.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait lorsque sa colocataire avait prononcé son nom en plein milieu du film, mais cela était suffisant pour lancer son coeur dans une course folle.

Puis Euphrasie lui avait annoncé qu'elle sortait.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle s'ennuyait avec elle ? Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas assez intéressante ?

Peut-être en avait-elle déjà marre de sa jeune colocataire.

Et puis, le nom maudit sortit des lèvres de l'étudiante en médecine, et le coeur emballé de Marlène s'était stoppé net.  
La jalousie latente se déversait à nouveau dans ses veines.  
Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait à deux fois, Marlène sentait son ressentiment se diriger dans une toute autre direction.  
Comme si..  
Comme si elle n'était pas jalouse d'Euphrasie, mais de Swan.

Cela faisait sens. Après des semaines de colocation, les deux femmes avait réussi à se comprendre et à installer un cadre de vie plutôt agréable.  
Marlène commençait à aimer passer du temps avec son aînée, et le Vendredi Movie était devenu une habitude.  
Une habitude qui venait d'être cassée par Swan.

D'affreux souvenirs commençaient à se rejouer dans la tête de la jeune femme.  
Puis elle se souvint qu'Euphrasie lui avait promis d'être là pour elle.

Elle bougea alors de sofa jusqu'a la table de la cuisine où sa colocataire aimait s'installer.  
Elle attendrait son retour, ici, et alors elles parleraient.  
Un sourire plein d'ironie passa sur ses lèvres. Et dire qu'elle avait passé toute son adolescence à attendre Swan. Voilà que maintenant sa patience revenait à la personne qui avait réduit son attente en poussière.

Marlène était déterminée, elle n'allait pas laisser le passé lui gâcher la vie éternellement.

Jouant avec un des stylos qu'Euphrasie avait laissé sur la table, la tête ailleurs, Marlène guetta le retourne la personne qui occupait ses pensées.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir, voici le 4ème chapitre ! Avec enfin un peu d'action.

* * *

La soirée défila devant les yeux d'Euphrasie sans qu'a aucun moment elle n'ait pu y jouer un rôle. Comme si elle était devenue spectatrice de sa propre vie.

Elle était restée silencieuse durant le trajet, laissant sans réponse toutes les tentatives de Swan pour engager la conversation.  
Son regard se perdait dans le décor qui défilait, et pourtant une image statique restait ancrée dans son esprit.  
Le regard meurtri de Marlène.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent chez Tim, Euphrasie du porter son plus beau sourire d'hypocrite et entrer accolée à Swan.  
Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais voir Swan aussi heureux de l'arborer comme sa petite amie, lui titillait son ego.  
Swan était une bonne personne, un peu misogyne sur les bords, mais qui savait apprendre de ses 2 ans, Euphrasie avait réussi à amadouer le garçon populaire le plus ténébreux de son lycée et elle en était fière.

Alors que Tim, un des autres étudiants en médecine de deuxième année venait les accueillir, Euphrasie osa enfin jeter un coup d'oeil à Swan avant de baisser presqu'immédiatement le regard.

Elle venait de la voir à sa place.

Swan semblait animé par la conversation avec Tim et ne vit pas l'air horrifié qui s'installa sur le visage de sa petite amie.  
Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de balayer cette image mentale, mais celle-ci ne faisait que revenir.

Ce regard meurtri. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Quand elle re-ouvrit les yeux, son champ de vision fut accueilli par le sourire de Tim.

« - Et toi, Effie, ça va ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil, comme à son habitude.

« - Comment tu penses qu'une fille qui doit réviser le cours d'Everest va ? »

Tim s'esclaffa à la mention de leur terrible prof de biologie cellulaire. Swan lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il lui ramène à boire, ce à quoi elle répondit en hochant vivement la tête.  
Elle discuta avec Tim pendant plusieurs minutes, puis, rejoint par Swan, ils se mêlèrent au reste des nombreux invités.

C'est lorsque Euphrasie aperçut une tête rousse familière qu'elle se sentit perdre le contrôle. A moins que cela ait déjà commencé après son 4ème shot de vodka.

« - Hé. » S'écria t'elle en s'avançant vers sa nouvelle cible.

Alice, qui discutait avec Francine sur le canapé sentit son tripes se tordre en voyant la reine des glaces en personne s'avancer vers elle, le regard vitreux.  
Euphrasie, elle, ne voyait qu'une jeune fille au regard meurtri.

« - Tu fais quoi là ? » Lui demanda t'elle sèchement.

« - J'accompagne Francine. » Alice se leva afin d'être au même niveau qu'Euphrasie. Elle devait réussir à ne pas se laisser intimider.

« - T'es venu pour me pourrir la vie c'est ça ?

\- Euh…

\- T'aime bien remuer la merde, hein.

\- Euphrasie, je crois que t'es bourrée, tu devrais…

\- C'est Maillol pour toi, petite. »

Euphrasie vit les traits de son interlocutrice se froncer avant de ne plus les voir du tout. Alice abandonnait le terrain, évitant à tout prix la confrontation.

« - Bah alors, espèce de lâche ! Revient ? T'as peur de moi ? »

Elle l'avait probablement dit trop fort, car les discussions s'arrêtèrent nettes dans le salon et tous se tournèrent vers elle.

« - Je sais pas ce que t'as contre moi, Maillol, mais va falloir y aller doucement sur la vodka la prochaine fois.

\- T'aimes ça, toi, y aller doucement.

\- Pardon ? »

Alice oscillait entre l'outragée et l'incompréhension.

« - Si t'avais été plus présente, elle arrêterait de me regarder comme ça. Elle arrêterait avec son air de chien battu.

\- Tu parles de Marlène ? Mais en quoi ça à av…

\- Vous aimez ça, vous faire passer pour les victimes. Alors que vous savez juste pas vous défendre. C'est toi qui lui a appris ça ? »

Personne dans la salle ne semblait comprendre, et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas détacher leur attention de la scène qu'Euphrasie faisait.  
Swan avança vers sa copine, posa la main sur son épaule dans un essai pour la calmer.

« - Effie, peut-être qu'il est temps de rentrer.

\- Et toi, c'est quand que tu comptes faire face aux conséquences ? »

Elle s'écarta violemment de lui, et derrière son regard embué, elle vit encore et toujours ce regard meurtri. Elle ne pouvait voir que ce regard meurtri.

« - Vous agissez tous comme si la seule responsable, c'était moi. »  
Continua t'elle, se débattant alors que Swan essayait de l'apaiser et qu'Alice restait plantée, attendant plus d'explications.

« - J'suis pas là pour souffrir okay ? » S'exclama t'elle, se dirigeant vers la table pour ingurgiter un autre shot de vodka.

« - Okay, je pense que tu en as assez, Euphrasie. » Intervint Tim, retirant la bouteille de Vodka de la table.  
"Hey bro » S'adressa t'il à Swan. « J'crois que tu ferais mieux de la ramener.

« - Oh, c'est bon, Timmy, fais pas ton modèle, tu sais même pas de quoi on parle.

\- Personne ici ne comprend de quoi tu parles, Maillol. » Répondit Alice, d'une voix calme.

Comment pouvait-elle rester aussi calme quand Euphrasie, elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

« - Mais je parle de ta pote, Avril, de TA pote, pas la mienne. Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit m'inquiéter, hein ? Pourquoi tu fais pas ton boulot d'amie ? Pourquoi c'est à moi de me sentir responsable ? »

Alice qui semblait tout aussi perdue que Swan, agrippa la jeune femme enivrée par le bras et l'emmena dans un endroit plus calme, Swan lui suivant au pas près.

« - Je croyais que ça allait bien entre vous deux ? » Demanda t'elle, l'asseyant sur les escaliers.

« - Ca irait mieux si elle arrêtait d'être aussi… aussi triste.

\- Mais elle va bien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'elle est triste ? Est-ce qu'elle t'as dis quelque chose ?

\- Bien sur que non ? Mais je le sais. Je ne vois que ça. Tout le temps. Que ça. »

Elle accepta le verre d'eau que Swan lui tendit.

« - Moi je pense que tu te sens coupable, Maillol. Et que ça te ronge.

\- Et pourquoi elle se sentirait coupable ? » Demanda Swan, les sourcils froncés.

« - Sérieux ? » Répondirent les deux filles, le fusillant du regard.

« - Je pense que tu devrais la ramener chez elle, Swan. » Ajouta Alice.

Il semblait d'accord avec la rouquine, mais Euphrasie, elle, ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer.  
Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à revenir dans cet état où elle devait marcher sur des oeufs, tellement elle ne voulait pas blesser la personne avec laquelle elle partageait cet appartement.  
Une myriade de question envahissait sa tête, mais une seule revenait, accompagnée, encore et toujours de cette même image.

Pourquoi tenait-elle tellement d'importance au bonheur d'une autre personne ?

* * *

Alice et Swan installèrent Euphrasie dans la voiture.

« - Merci Avril. » Dit-il simplement.

« - De rien. Je sais ce que sait de perdre le fil pendant une soirée. »

Ils s'échangent un regard pendant plusieurs secondes, silencieux, comme si ils n'avaient pas besoin de dialogue pour comprendre ce que l'autre ressentait. Alice se sentait privilégiée d'entrer dans les pensées les plus intime de Mr Parfait.

« - Si tu veux, je peux te ramener. » Finit-il par dire, brisant le silence.

Alice considéra ses options pendant quelques secondes, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« - Okay, pourquoi pas… Je vais juste prévenir Francine. Je reviens.

\- Cool. »

Swan s'installa au volant.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Effie… » Murmura t'il, en bougeant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Il n'eut qu'un grondement pour toute réponse.

Ils attendirent en silence le retour d'Alice, puis, dans la nuit, ils roulèrent jusqu'a leur résidence.

Euphrasie fut la première à descendre du véhicule, et sans attendre ni Alice, ni Swan, rentra à toute vitesse dans le bâtiment.  
Alice fut tenté de la suivre mais en voyant le regard d'incompréhension s'installer dans les yeux de Swan, elle décida de rester pour l'autre victime de la soirée.

* * *

FBAM.

« - Euphrasie ? »

Elle était encore debout. L'étudiante en médecine vérifia l'heure. 03h30. Sa voix était faible, probablement assommée par la fatigue.

« - Toi. » répondit-elle simplement, avant de s'avancer en titubant jusqu'a la grande blonde qui lui servait de colocataire.  
Elle colla son index contre la poitrine de la plus jeune, la pointant du doigt avec toute la force qui lui restait.

« - Si tu crois que tu peux rentrer dans ma vie, et mettre le bazar…

\- Euphrasie, est-ce que tu as bu ?

\- Avec ton pauvre petit regard de victime, tes petites lèvres toutes mignonnes, ton petit visage de sainte..

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu crois que tu peux m'atteindre tu…

\- Euphrasie est-ce que ça..

Marlène ne put continuer, car les lèvres de son interlocutrice se crachèrent violemment contre les siennes.


End file.
